The Psychic
by FairlyAverage
Summary: There is nothing Aro wants more in the world than Alice Cullen's power. But what happens when a visiting nomad brings his attention to a young girl by the name of Castiel; a human with a psychic ability obviously much stronger than Alice's? Aro sends Felix and Demetri to bring her to Volterra from her home in America, hoping he will finally get the gift he always wanted. OC/Marcus


**To start off I want to be clear that I in no way own the Twilight universe, or any characters of Stephanie Meyer. All credit is hers besides my OC****'****s and story line. **

"How much further Demetri?"

These words were asked by Felix Volturi, a large vampire with shocking strength and an expression of boredom on his beautiful face.

They had past the sign marking "Welcome to Ivy Peak" nearly a mile back when Demetri stopped short in his track, causing Felix to rush passed him and have to double back.

"She is near Felix, located half a mile southwest from this point,"

Felix smirked at Demetri. Master Aro had sent them nearly two weeks ago to retrieve a human from this very town in America.

A visiting nomad by the name of Ajmer had unintentionally bought word of this human to their master, and the events following the meeting were interesting enough.

**Flashback**

"Ah Ajmer," Aro breathed from his throne as the handsome olive skinned vampire entered the throne room "what a pleasant surprise. You didn't inform me you were stopping by for a visit."

Aro smiled and Ajmer breathed out a sigh "I was actually not intending a visit; I was crossing by the outer walls of the city when I bumped into your young guard,"

He tilted his head toward one of Aro's highest guards;-Alec.

"Ah, well I am sure you can understand why we wish to understand what a nomad is doing so close to our city unannounced."

Aro stood from his throne at that point and drifted closer to Ajmer, holding out a hand.

Ajmer panicked slightly as he neared. Since the last time he had seen his friend Aro over a century ago, he had developed a friendship with a young human girl by the name of Castiel (Cas-tee-el). They had met when he had finished off his meal in an ally way four years ago. Castiel had stood near the entrance just watching as Ajmer startled and planned to kill her.

Surprising him she instead walked past the body of his victim and over to the dumpster near the left of him.

'Put the body in here,' she said

Ajmer was nothing short of shocked, but as she watched him he saw in her eyes that she was no stranger to what he was. And for this reason he obeyed and placed the body in the dumpster.

Castiel had pulled a small can of lighter fluid out of her blue backpack and dumped it in the trash, before pulling out a pack of matches, lighting one, and setting the dumpster on fire.

At that moment she reached out and took Ajmer's frozen hand in her own and left the ally with him.

That night Ajmer had learned that Castiel has seen him coming near her town, and had wanted to lend him a hand cleaning up. She knew that they would be friends- having already made friends with 6 other vampires before him. She was a psychic, the most powerful one to ever walk the earth. She had never been wrong in her visions and took pride in her skill.

She was also fairly reserved. Her ability had out casted her since a young age and she was happy being a loner. No one could judge her that way.

Ajmer cared greatly for her. She was the most understanding human he had ever met, and she was so kind hearted and innocent. He wanted to be her protector- to keep her from harm at all costs.

Now he hated himself, he knew that he had basically just sold her out- and threw her into the lion's den.

Aro noticed his hesitation and took Ajmer's hand in both of his own. Aro had found nothing interesting in over a century of Ajmer's memories until he came to see Castiel. He was silent and still while Ajmer cursed himself in his head.

When Aro had released him and took a step back, his expression was excited and his eyes were full of emotions.

"Oh my," Aro had finally found the psychic he had always wanted. Alice Cullen was dirt below this human's feet. He had to have her.

Aro had turned away from Ajmer then and faced his brothers, while all the guard waited for an order.

"It seems Ajmer has come across a human with a substantial psychic ability," he breathed

Caius' eyes widened while Marcus looked on with vague interest on his bored face. Both brothers understood how Aro had longed for a psychic guard for many years- even centuries before Alice Cullen had even been born. They would not stop him in his pursuit of her.

"Aro please," Ajmer spoke "I am begging you to let Cas be. She has done no wrong,"

Aro smiled as he turned to face Ajmer "She knows of our existence my young friend,"

"She would never tell!" he interrupted

Aro blew off his comment and turned to Demetri "Demetri, I wish for you and Jane to make visits to some other immortal friends of ours. I want them bought back here; I wish to see more of our young Castiel,"

"Aro," Ajmer sounded out of breath as he pleaded "Please don't… don't hurt her,"

"Oh my friend, I have no intention of hurting Castiel,"

Aro dismissed Ajmer then, and ordered that if he was to attempt to warn Castiel his life would be ended.

And over the next week the six other vampires that Castiel had developed friendships with were bought to Aro for questioning.

Merida from Romania, Charlotte and Lee from Mexico, Alexander from Ireland, Yakone from Canada, and Lizza from North America were all subjected to show Aro their thoughts. Each just gave Aro more information on Castiel, and all had begged him to leave her alone.

Aro was surprised by the protective edge each vampire's thoughts had over Castiel and felt the need to also warn them that if they tried to intervene and hide her, they would pay dearly for it.

And that was what had bought Felix and Demetri to this point. Aro had made the decision he wanted to add her to the guard, and they were sent to retrieve her; with or without her consent.


End file.
